harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka)
Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu - trzeci tom serii Harry'ego Pottera. Akcja tomu skupia się na zbiegu z Azkabanu - Syriuszu Blacku - domniemanego przestępcę, który siedział w Azkabanie dwanaście lat i z niego uciekł. Jest on ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Pottera. Morderstwa za, które został skazany popełnił Peter Pettigrew - animag (zmieniał się w szczura-Parszywka). Spis rozdziałów # Sowia Poczta (Owl Post) # Wielki błąd Ciotki Marge (Aunt Marge's Big Mistake) # Błędny Rycerz (The Knight Bus) # Dziurawy Kocioł (The Leaky Cauldron) # Dementor (The Dementor) # Szpony i fusy (Talons And Tea Leaves) # Upiór w szafie (The Boggart In The Wardrobe) # Ucieczka Grubej Damy (Flight Of The Fat Lady) # Ponura przegrana (Grim Defeat) # Mapa Huncwotów (The Marauder's Map) # Błyskawica (The Firebolt) # Patronus (The Patronus) # Gryfoni przeciw Krukonom (Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw) # Złość Snape'a (Snape's Grudge) # Finał quidditcha (The Quidditch Final) # Przepowiednia profesor Trelawney (Professor Trelawney's Prediction) # Kot, szczur i pies (Cat, Rat and Dog) # Lunatyk, Glizgogon, Łapa i Rogacz (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs) # Sługa Lorda Voldemorta (The Servant Of Lord Voldemort) # Pocałunek dementora (The Dementors' Kiss) # Tajemnica Hermiony (Hermione's Secret) # Znowu sowia poczta (Owl Post Again) Streszczenie Sowia Poczta Harry leży pod kocami w łóżku i odrabia prace domowe zadane na lato, gdy przychodzą do niego listy z Hogwartu, od Rona, Hermiony i Hagrida i dostaje pierwsze prezenty urodzinowe (fałszoskop od Rona, zestaw miotlarski od Hermiony i Potworną księgę Potworów od Hagrida). W liście z Hogwartu dołączony jest formularz, informujący że za zgodą rodzica/opiekuna można odwiedzić Hogsmeade. Wielki błąd Ciotki Marge Harry z Dursleyami ogląda w kuchni mugolskie wiadomości, gdzie dowiaduje się o zbiegłym więźniu - Syriuszu Blacku, a także dowiaduje się o wizycie Ciotki Marge. Po pewnym czasie przyjeżdża Marge, wcześniej Harry jednak umawia się z wujem Vernonem, że jeśli on będzie się dobrze zachowywał on dostanie podpis na formularzu. W ostatni wieczór wizyty ciotki Marge, Harry w przypływie wściekłości na nią, za obrazę swoich rodziców nadmuchuje ją. Przerażony Harry ucieka od Dursleyów. Błędny Rycerz Harry włóczy się ciemną alejką, gdzie nagle widzi wielkiego psa i upada na ziemię. Przed nim stoi Błędny Rycerz (ang.Knight Bus) autobus dla czarodziejów. Harry okłamuje Stana Shunpike'a i Erniego Pranga, że nazywa się Neville Longbottom, gdyż sądzi, że są to przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii. Decyduje się na wyjazd do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie zastaje go Korneliusz Knot i oznajmia, że nic się nie stało. Dziurawy Kocioł Harry zaczyna mieszkać w Dziurawym Kotle, odwiedza w międzyczasie często ulicę Pokątną. W przeddzień wyjazdu do Hogwartu spotyka Rona i Hermionę, a także resztę Weasleyów. Wieczorem podsłuchuje rozmowę pana Weasleya z panią Weasley - dowiaduje się, że Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanuby go dopaść. Dementor Harry, Hermiona i Weasleyowie jadą samochodami z Ministerstwa Magii na dworzec Kings'Cross. W pociągu siadają w przedziale razem z Remusem Lupinem. Po pewnym czasie Harry traci przytomność z powodu dementora. Szpony i fusy Harry,Ron i Hermiona idą na pierwszą lekcję wróżbiarstwa - drogę pomaga znaleźć im Sir Cadogan. Hermiona już na pierwszej lekcji wróżbiarstwa ścina się z nauczycielką prof.Trelawney. Odbywa się też pierwsza lekcja opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami - prowadzi ją Hagrid, pokazując im hipogryfy. Jeden z nich - Hardodziób - sprowokowany atakuje Malfoya, który musi iść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wieczorem Harry,Ron i Hermiona odwiedzają gajowego i obiecują, że staną po jego stronie. Upiór w szafie Cała klasa z niecierpliwością wyczekuje lekcji Obrony przed czarną magią(OPCM) prowadzonej przez profesora Lupina - zapoznają się z boginami, stworami, które przybierają postać tego czego najbardziej ktoś się boi. Lupin jednak nie daje walczyć Harry'emu z upiorem. Harry uważa, iż Lupin uznaje go za niezdolnego do walki. Ucieczka Grubej Damy Nadchodzi czas pierwszej wyprawy do Hogsmeade. Harry jest nieszczęśliwy, bo nie może wybrać się tam z Ronem i Hermioną. Pyta się prof.McGonagall czy może iść bez podpisanego formularza. Słyszy jednak odmowną odpowiedź. W międzyczasie Ron kłóci się z Hermioną o Krzywołapa, który usiłuje złapać Parszywka, lecz w obliczu nieszczęścia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zapominają o niej. Harry'ego na korytarzu spotyka Filcha, który każe mu iść do pokoju wspólnego. Chłopiec postanawia odwiedzić Hedwigę w sowiarni. W drodze do niej natyka się na Lupina, który zaprasza go na herbatę do swojego gabinetu. Profesor wyjaśnia, że nie pozwolił Harry'emu walczyć z boginem, bo bał się, że upiór przybierze postać Voldemorta. Podczas uczty w Noc Duchów Gruba Dama zostaje zaatakowana przez Syriusza Blacka. Uczniowie spędzają tę noc w Wielkiej Sali. Zastępcą uciekinierki zostaje szalony rycerz Sir Cadogan. Ponura przegrana Zbliża się mecz Quidditcha ze Ślizgonami. W ostatniej chwili Wood oznajmia, że grają z Puchonami, ponieważ szukający Ślizgonów (Malfoy), ma kontuzję. W trakcie meczu na stadion wchodzą dementorzy. Harry słyszy głosy swojej umierającej matki i spada z miotły. Gryfoni przegrywają z Puchonami. Nimbus uderza w wierzbę bijącą i zostaje zniszczony. Nikt nie obwinia Harry'ego za porażkę Gryfonów. Mapa Huncwotów Profesor Lupin obiecuje nauczyć Harry'ego jak bronić się przed dementorami. Fred i George ofiarowują Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów, która ukazuje tajne wyjścia ze szkoły i wszystkich znajdujących się na terenie Hogwartu. Czarodziej zakłada pelerynę niewidkę i nielegalnie odwiedza Hogsmeade. Będąc w Trzech Miotłach z Ronem i Hermioną, podsłuchuję rozmowę nauczycieli. Dowiaduje się, że Black jest jego ojcem chrzestnym i że to on zdradził rodziców Harry'ego, wyjawiając Voldemortowi miejsce ich pobytu. Błyskawica Hagrid dostaje list, w którym jest napisane, że nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za atak hipogryfa, ale zwierzę może być niebezpieczne, dlatego ma się stawić z nim na przesłuchanie. W prezencie na Boże Narodzenie, Harry dostaje najnowszą miotłę - Błyskawicę. Hermionę niepokoi fakt, że Harry otrzymał tak drogi prezent, a nie wie nawet od kogo i informuje o tym fakcie profesor McGonagall. Opiekunka konfiskuje miotłę, aby zbadać czy nie ciążą na niej czarnomagiczne zaklęcia. Jest zdania, że mógł ją przysłać Syriusz Black. Patronus Harry ćwiczy z profesorem Lupinem zaklęcie Patronusa - obronę przed dementorami. Po wykonaniu gruntownych testów, profesor McGonagall oddaje Harry'emu Błyskawiacę. Ron odnajduje na swoim prześcieradle krew Parszywka, a na podłodze kłąb sierści Krzywołapa. Uważa, że kot pożarł szczura i obraża się na Hermionę za jej obojętność wobec tego faktu. Gryfoni przeciw Krukonom W trakcie meczu z Krukonami, Harry dostrzega w dole trzech dementorów. Bez trudu wyczarowuje Patronusa, a następnie łapie znicz. Wychodzi na jaw, że nie byli to prawdziwi dementorzy, a Malfoy i kilku Ślizgonów za nich przebranych. W nocy Harry'ego budzi krzyk Rona. Okazuje się, że do ich dormitorium włamał się Syriusz Black, ale zdążył uciec. Udało mu się to, bo miał listę haseł na cały tydzień, którą sporządził wcześniej Neville. Złość Snape'a Harry po raz kolejny nielegalnie odwiedza Hogsmeade, gdzie wraz z Ronem wdają się w bójkę z Malfoyem, Crabbe'em i Goyle'em. Harry'emu spada z kaptur peleryny-niewidki. Przerażony Draco pędzi do Hogwartu poinformować o tym Snape'a. Harry wraca w pośpiechu do zamku, gdzie już czeka na niego nauczyciel eliksirów, żądając wyjaśnień. Bada też Mapę Huncwotów, która zaczyna go obrażać. Widnieją na niej podpisy Lunatyka, Rogacza, Łapy oraz Glizdogona. Snape wzywa do siebie Lupina. Przybyły ratuje Harry'ego z opresji, ale zabiera mu mapę. Finał quidditcha Hardodziób zostaje skazany na karę śmierci, ale ma jeszcze odbyć się apelacja. Hermiona rezygnuje z uczęszczania na lekcje wróżbiarstwa. Podczas meczu ze Ślizgonami Harry'emu udaje się złapać znicz, gdy jego drużyna ma ponad pięćdziesiąt punktów przewagi i tym samym zdobywa dla Gryfonów Puchar Quidditcha. Przepowiednia profesor Trelawney W czasie egzaminu z wróżbiarstwa profesor Trelawney zapada w trans i wypowiada przepowiednię: Hagrid przegrywa apelację. O zachodzie słońca ma się odbyć egzekucja Hardodzioba. Harry, Ron i Hermiona idą wesprzeć gajowego. W kredensie Hermiona znajduje Parszywka, który jest cały i zdrowy. Gdy zbliżają się pracownicy Ministerstwa, przyjaciele zakładają pelerynę-niewidkę i wychodzą. Po drodze słyszą uderzenie topora i jęk Hagrida. Kot, szczur i pies Parszywek próbuje wyrwać się Ronowi. Zjawia się Krzywołap i wielki, czarny pies, który zaciąga rudowłosego do jamy miedzy korzeniami Wierzby Bijącej. Harry i Hermiona ruszają mu z pomocą. Po pokonaniu długiego, ciemnego tunelu trafiają do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Znajdują Rona, ale przed nimi staje Syriusz Black, który zabiera im różdżki. Okazuje się, że jest animagiem. Harry rzuca się na mężczyznę z gołymi rękami. Odzyskuje różdżkę i mierzy w serce zbiega. Nagle wchodzi Lupin i chłopiec ponownie traci różdżkę. Lupin rozmawia z Blackiem i po chwili ściska go jak brata. Zbulwersowana Hermiona wyjawia, że nauczyciel jest wilkołakiem. Lupin jednak kontynuuje rozmowę, z której wynika, że Parszywek jest w istocie animagiem i nazywa się Peter Pettigrew. Lunatyk, Glizgogon, Łapa i Rogacz Black i Lupin chcą zabić Parszywka, lecz Harry, Ron i Hermiona nie wierzą, że to animag. Lupin opowiada im więc swoją historię. Mimo swego wilkołactwa mógł uczyć się w Hogwarcie dzięki Dumbledore'owi, który wybudował Wrzeszczącą Chatę, tunel do niej prowadzący, a u jego wylotu zasadził Wierzbę Bijącą. Lupin udawał się tam zawsze w czasie pełni. Jego przyjaciele - Syriusz Black, Peter Pettigrew i James Potter - szybko zorientowali się co mu dolega i postanowili stać się animagami, aby mu towarzyszyć po przemianie. Wtedy też stworzyli Mapę Huncwotów. Sługa Lorda Voldemorta Zjawia się Snape, który chce oddać Syriusza w ręce dementorów. Mistrz eliksirów zostaje rozbrojony przez Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę równocześnie i traci przytomność. Black opowiada, że będąc w Azkabanie pożyczył od Knota gazetę, w której znalazł zdjęcie przedstawiające Weasley'ów w Egipcie. Rozpoznał na nim Petera Pettigrew w Parszywku, bo szczurowi brakowało jednego pazura. Okazuje się, że pierwotnie Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów miał być Syriusz. Jadnak Black namówił on ich do zmiany zdania, gdyż sądził, że Lord Voldemort od razu domyśli się, że ma go szukać. Ostatecznie strażnikiem został Peter Pettigrew. Był to jednak błąd, ponieważ był on śmierciożercą i wyjawił Czarnemu Panu miejsce pobytu Potterów. Gdy dwanaście lat temu Peter został osaczony przez żądnego zemsty Syriusza, obciął sobie palec, pozabijał Mugoli, przemienił się w szczura i zbiegł. Syriusz i Lupin zmuszają Petera do ujawnienia się i chcą go zabić. Harry się jednak na to nie godzi - nie chce by najlepsi przyjaciele jego ojca stali się mordercami. Proponuje, aby oddać mordercę w ręce dementorów. Lupin wiąże więc Petera, unosi na niewidzialnych noszach Snape'a i wszyscy wracają na błonia. Pocałunek dementora Zdemaskowanie Petera oznacza dla Syriusza wolność. Jednak gdy zmierzają z stronę zamku, Lupin zamienia się w wilkołaka. Syriusz staje się więc psem i próbuje unieszkodliwić Lupina. Peter wykorzystuje sytuację - przemienia się i ucieka. Harry słyszy skowyt Syriusza. Na brzegu jeziora mężczyzna czołga się na kolanach. Harry podbiega do niego z Hermioną, a wokół nich gromadzi się około setki dementorów. Czarodzieje próbują wyczarować Patronusa, ale ponoszą klęskę. Nagle dementorzy się rozstępują i Harry dostrzega zwierzę galopujące przez jezioro. Po drugiej stronie wita się z nim ktoś, kto przypomina Harry'emu jego ojca. W tym momencie chłopiec traci świadomość. Tajemnica Hermiony Harry budzi się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Z rozmowy Snape’a i ministra wynika, że dementorzy za chwilę złożą Syriuszowi swój pocałunek. Harry stara się wyjaśnić całą sytuację, ale nie wierzy mu nikt poza Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor oznajmia, że Syriusz jest zamknięty w gabinecie profesora Flitwicka i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, uratują więcej niż jedno niewinne życie. Postanawia zamknąć ich na klucz, jednocześnie mówi Hermionie, że trzy obroty powinny wystarczyć i nikt nie może ich zobaczyć. Hermiona zakłada Harry'emu na szyję złoty łańcuszek klepsydry, wykonuje trzy obroty i znajdują się w sali wejściowej. Jest o trzy godziny wcześniej. Okazuje się, że Hermiona dostała zmieniacz czasu, by mogła uczęszczać na wszystkie zajęcia jakie sobie wybrała. Oboje zastanawiają się nad tym, co powiedział dyrektor. Dochodzą do wniosku, że muszą uratować Hardodzioba, na którym odleci Syriusz. Biegną więc do Zakazanego Lasu gdzie czekają na odpowiedni moment. Harry uwalnia hipogryfa. Kat, widząc zniknięcie zwierzęcia, uderz ze złości toporem w płot. Hagrid wyje z radości. Harry i Hermiona przenoszą się w miejsce, skad dobrze widać Wierzbę Bijącą i czekają. Kiedy zauważają siebie wychodzących spod drzewa, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdy Lupin się przemieni, wpadnie prosto na nich. Pędzą więc do chatki Hagrida, która jest teraz pusta, bo gajowy wybrał się do zamku. Harry chce jednak zobaczyć kto wyczarował Patronusa po drugiej stronie jeziora i udaje się w to miejsce. Gdy nadchodzi krytyczny moment chłopiec zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie ojca wtedy zobaczył, lecz siebie. Wyskakuje zza krzaka i wyczarowuje srebrzystego jelenia, który gna przez taflę wody. Następnie z Hermioną dosiadają Hardodzioba i lecą w stronę zamku. Uwalniają Syriusza i pędem udają się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Znowu sowia poczta W ostatniej chwili dobiegają do drzwi, przy których stoi Dumbledore. Dyrektor zamyka ich w środku i niedługo potem słychać ryk wściekłości Snape'a. Następnego dnia Harry dowiaduje się, że Lupin złożył rezygnacją i idzie się z nim pożegnać. Nie ukrywa przy tym (podobnie jak reszta uczniów żalu z powodu decyzji Profesora.Nauczyciel oddaje mu pelerynę i Mapę Huncwotów. W ekspresie Hogwart-Londyn Harry dostaje list od Syriusza, w którym jego ojciec chrzestny przyznaje się do przysłania Harry'emu Błyskawicy. Załącza także pozwolenie na odwiedzanie przez Harry'ego Hogsmeade i ofiarowuje Ronowi sówkę, która dostarczyła list. Na peronie Ron obiecuje zadzwonić do Harry'ego w sprawie finału mistrzostw świata w quidditchu, który ma odbyć się w te wakacje. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Kategoria:Książki